


Opened Doors

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Barriss never thought she would be defeated by a doorknob, but there she stood, in the hallway...again.Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 23: Club





	Opened Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More Barrisoka! 
> 
> This is sort of based on the musical Fun Home, when Middle Alison is depicted doing pretty much the same thing as Barriss.

Barriss shifted from foot to foot, staring at the door in front of her. It wasn’t like it was a particularly interesting door; it looked exactly the same as every other door in the bland, grey hallway. What was inside, however…now that’s where it counted.

 

She had spent three weeks doing the exact same thing. Leave class, go to the dining hall for lunch, carry said lunch all the way to the next building to stand in front of _the door_ for five minutes, then leave and eat lunch in the commuter lounge downstairs without even touching the doorknob.

 

Not today, though. Today, she was going in.

 

In a minute.

 

Maybe.

 

Inside the door was the university’s LGBTQ+ Student Union. She’d never once gone. She knew she wasn’t exactly the straightest person around – more like a wet noodle of a person, really – and while she was confident in that, and her mother was supportive and proud of her as she was, Barriss felt like there was a massive, uncrossable distance between the two of them knowing that and _other people_ knowing that. 

 

 _I can’t do it._ Barriss thought, her shoulders sagging in supreme disappointment. _I can’t do it._ She sighed, about to turn away, when a cheerful voice came from behind her.

 

“Hey there! You goin’ in?” She spun, startled, and met the eyes of a sheepish-looking girl who couldn’t have been much older than herself.

 

“I – what?” Barriss stuttered. The girl smiled sheepishly.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said. “I’m Ahsoka.” She held out her hand and, after a moment’s hesitation, Barriss took it.

 

“Barriss Unduli-Offee,” she said. “Pleasure.”

 

“So were you coming in?” Ahsoka asked, gesturing to the door. “I mean, not to embarrass you or anything, but I’ve kinda been watching you stand here? It’s okay to be nervous!” she hastened to reassure, “I was, too, and I don’t wanna pressure you or anything, but I promise we’re all really friendly!”

 

Barriss blinked, slightly blown away by the sudden flood of words. She rewound her brain for a moment, processing, then frowned. “You were watching me?”

 

Ahsoka, to her surprise, blushed. “I, uh…yeah?” She pushed some of her long fall of braids over one shoulder. “I was curious, and you always just…stand there. I just thought, I dunno, maybe you needed a bit of a push.”

 

“…Thank you,” Barriss said, and smiled at her. “I didn’t mean to be a bother at all.”

 

“No! Never,” Ahsoka said. She opened the door and waved Barriss in. “After you!”

 

Barriss bit her lip, fidgeting with her hijab for a moment, then stepped inside. “So,” she said, her own curiosity getting the better of her, “did you get a ‘push,’ as you said?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Ahsoka said with a grin, trotting up to walk beside her. “Mine was kinda awkward, though. I was doing what you did, just standing there, when my foster dad showed up. He’s a professor here. We sorta stared at each other for a second, and then he sighed, opened the door, and told me to get my ass inside. I did, obviously, and when I got to the end of the hall, four of my foster brothers, six of my floormates, and my advisor were all in here.”

 

“You knew everybody?” Barriss asked incredulously as they went though another door.

 

“Not _everyone_ ,” Ahsoka said, “but a lot of people, yeah.” They reached a door with a giant rainbow sticker on it. “This is it. You ready?”

 

Barriss took a deep breath, then nodded.

 

“I’m right here, I promise,” Ahsoka murmured. She took Barriss’ hand and squeezed. “You’ve got this, Barriss. Make ‘em wait for it…”

 

“Oh my god,” Barriss giggled, then pushed the door open. “Boom.”

**Author's Note:**

> And Barriss had a grand ol' time! 
> 
> Barriss' mom is Luminara Unduli, and Ahsoka's foster dad is, of course, Plo Koon, and her foster brothers are pretty much every clone trooper in existence. You can insert whoever you wish into that memory of hers, though :) In an earlier draft, Padme showed up instead as Ahsoka's foster mom, but I figured that dads needed more rep here, especially as my dad was a major part in my own coming out. Also, I love dad!Plo so, so much. 
> 
> Bonus points for you if you got the really stupid Vine reference at the end. That is literally one of my favorite videos on the planet. 
> 
> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
